


春梦了无痕（柴燕）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水浒传 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	春梦了无痕（柴燕）

月光如水，照于那张芙蓉美面，燕青好梦正酣，睫毛颤颤，粉唇翕翕，半开半合间，隐隐可见香艳的舌。柴进心中一动，忙将口唇附上，咂咂有声，待得片刻，他又取了红绸软带和黑布，径自将燕青双臂缚住，那黑布一展一开，已蒙住那双狭长眼眸，心道：此番天赐良机，再不能错过，小乙武艺亦是领教过，总不能让他逃了。心思大定，他便褪去燕青一身衣物，露出上好的雪白皮子和遍布全身的好花绣来。那肌肤如雪，那花绣青黑，绘的不是当下时兴的猛兽山石，却是一簇妖艳至极的牡丹，末端枝叶婉转，竟直直探入股缝中。柴进见了，早按捺不住，先于脖颈脸颊轻轻舔舐，后又指尖一捻，触上胸前那肉色小粒。他心中气苦，下手略重，那端燕青竟哎呦一声，自梦中醒来。  
却说小乙因胸前刺痛醒来，只觉头脑混沌，四肢酸麻，眼前却是昏昏暗暗，视野无睹，欲解蔽物，却不得自由，只得呼道：这是哪位哥哥，小乙若是得罪了你，还请原谅则个。他长袖善舞，与兄弟们素来情谊相投，只道是哥哥与他做耍，何曾想过风月相干。柴进却是不言不语，他知小乙心思细腻，若露出微毫声响，那人便知晓端倪，只咬紧了牙关不出声。指下一拂，已将那胸当成琵琶而奏，真是嘈嘈切切错杂弹，轻抹慢挑捻不停，茱萸渐染秋枫色，相思成愁只待今。燕青浑身一颤，只觉激凌凌似天灵盖打了个雷，口舌略松，已轻喘吁吁：哎……哥哥……轻点……啊……。薄唇轻启，眼角湿泪淋淋，将布帛打湿，柴进见他叫的媚人，又径自亲了个嘴，两人唇舌互舞，你来我往，各不相让。燕青虽自小被主人调教，但入了梁山以来，诸人见他年纪小，又生的可人，都是宠爱有加，何曾欺负过他。此番遭他人狎弄，那久违的快感又纷至沓来，燕青心中不以为辱，反而使出各般手段，那舌如雏燕跃跃欲飞，灵活无比，只把柴大官人弄的越发情动不堪。燕青戏了一刻，又哀哀求道：好哥哥，且把手松一松，小乙陪你好好耍耍，声儿柔软，好不可怜可爱。柴进却是一讪，心道这小贼奸猾无比，若是松了手，不定谁上谁下，只是不理，一面自胸腹而下，细细啃噬，连大腿根儿也不放过。燕青身子本就敏感至极，只是平日里兄弟们练武打熬，那些火气也就散去无影，这会酒酣情热，下腹饱胀，那话儿竟微微抬头，只无人搭理，只得叫道：哥哥……松开……嗯……，一面用力并腿，想去摩擦一番。柴进眼眸一深，抬起头来，五指一张，已将小乙阳物抓在手中，上下套弄。他亦是风月之中常客，那些个手段不知泛泛，又间或往那顶端小孔吹气，只弄的燕青哎呀一声，几欲弹起，口中早泣不成声：哥哥……好哥哥……啊……。眼见那话儿变得梆硬，顶端有细细白沫吐出，欲往高峰之巅，燕青受用无比，浑身激灵，正待出精，谁知柴进拿出一根细绳，将根部扎牢。唔……哥哥，快放开……呜呜呜，快感突遭阻绝，燕青已是难受至极，只得连连哀叫求乞，忽而檀口之中，被一粗壮之物填入，男人麝香气味扑面而来。那物硕大，将小嘴塞的严丝合缝，动起来也是艰难，燕青呜呜叫着，只能费力舔舐，从上到下，无处不细致。柴进深吸一口气，只觉自个儿被包裹的紧紧，丝滑的舌屡屡缠上，越发让人膨胀，不由往喉咙深处又顶了顶。燕青喉咙一梗，下意识的锁紧，柴进被他一缩，差点精关大失，喷薄而出，只得悻悻然退去。又见燕青脸儿涨红，只是叫着：哥哥快松开，小乙受不住了……嗯……，不由恻隐之心发作，抽了细绳，只听燕青嗬嗬几声，一捧白浊喷涌而出，身躯顿时瘫软如绵。柴进又取了香膏，并了两指，往那溪谷探去，谁知穴口松软，初初到头，便已轻松将两指吸入，里头又湿又热，绞得紧紧，十分动人。柴进按捺不住，扶了那腿架在肩上，一个俯冲，已将自个儿的阳物深深杵进，肆意冲撞起来。燕青一时不查，被顶的往后而去，那销魂之处被粗暴碾压，早浪叫起来：啊……哥哥……慢……慢些个……啊。听的这般声息，柴进越发如猛虎下山，俯扑而冲，一次次捣入肠道最深处，一次次回旋往复，精力十足，只把燕青弄的泣不成声，连连告饶。待得片刻，见燕青浑身泛红，咬着唇角轻轻呻吟，柴进又轻怜密爱，缓缓而行，于穴口挨挨擦擦，就是不给一个圆满。燕青才出过一次，初时阳物将花径填的满满，搅和之时又摩擦那处软肉，狂暴却又有章法，快感频发，难免受用无比，此遭缓和下来，那甬道深处竟微微麻痒翻腾，只求一物填满，谁知不能满足，只得哀求道：哥哥……好哥哥……快……快些进来……待脱口而出这些言语，燕青那雪白的脸，已羞的通红，他扭过头去，忍不住将腿用力并起来。柴进听了却是一笑，他忽的将燕青翻了过来，就着趴卧的姿势一下子进入了最深处，顺滑甬道汁水淋漓，挤了几缕出来，滴落到床铺上。燕青只觉一股大力攫住自己，忽而那话儿辖着冲势进来，仿佛要将自个儿的肠子捣成烂泥，猛烈的无以复加，忙不迭求道：哥哥，且缓缓，小乙受不住……啊啊……柴进哪管他说些什么，只顾埋头冲刺，又见那簇牡丹也似活物一般，在汗珠下隐隐浮动，忍不住将那两瓣臀拍了几下，红痕闪现，底下似有意识般，一咬一收，柴进闷哼一声，已将满腔精华悉数泄出，燕青浑身一抖，竟也喷洒开来，两人喘息呼呼，快活之至。这一夜，柴进只将生平所学风月手段，悉数使于燕青之身，小乙竟也不知餍足，那秘穴贪婪，只把柴大官人咬着不放，折腾的出了四五次，方才罢休。  
翌日清晨，燕青醒转，忽而一跃而起，谁知竟然腿软，站立不稳，他忆起昨日之事，脸若火烧，伸手一探，却是干干净净，只得狐疑道：莫非小乙昨夜做了一场春梦？遂离去不提。那夜过后，柴大官人却隐匿了数日不曾出门，无他，面色青白，肾气不足，一副病容而已。

完


End file.
